


was there something i could've said (to make your heart beat better)

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Awkwardness, Children, Comfort, Dating, Domestic, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Minor Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, POV Clarke Griffin, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Romance, Single Parent Bellamy Blake, Teacher Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Clarke decides she wants to be a mom and since she's not currently seeing anyone, she decides to be artificially inseminated. The day she finds out she's pregnant she meets single father Bellamy. In a bout of awkwardness, she blurts out she's pregnant when he asks her out. Somehow this doesn't faze him.Or the one where Clarke meets the man of her dreams after getting herself (artificially) knocked up.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 144
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	was there something i could've said (to make your heart beat better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Risner0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risner0506/gifts).



> Okay, back to our regularly scheduled weekly prompt posting. This is a prompt fill for t100 writers for BLM initiative and we are still taking prompts. Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a story idea that you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too with [our new prompt board.](https://www.notion.so/t100-Fic-for-BLM-Prompt-Ideas-b71c84406c884099a9682133636abc09)
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

Clarke glances at the clock on her dash once again, cursing the time. She’s running so late—she got lost in her painting and forgot to set an alarm. It’s the story of her life, honestly. She has to be at the school within the next fifteen minutes to pick up Jordan so that Harper and Monty can enjoy a date night without their daughter. 

She pulls into the school parking lot and rushes from her car toward the playground. She slows down a bit when she notices that there are still a handful of kids playing and a few adults standing around. Okay, so she’s not going to get Harper or Monty in any kind of trouble for running behind—good to know. 

Clarke smiles to herself when she sees Jordan playing with a boy around her age, racing around the playground. _Man, to be a kid again._ Her hand goes to her stomach as she watches them.

“So which one is yours?” 

Clarke startles at the voice but slowly turns to see a beautiful man grinning back at her. Oh my. It’s like all of Clarke’s words are just gone as she stares at him. 

The man laughs. “It’s not a trick question you know.”

Clarke feels herself flush red. She’s an idiot. “None of them,” she blurts out.

“I’m sorry?” The smile drops from his face, a concerned look filtering over it in its place.

Clarke drops her head. How is it that she’s a grown adult and she can’t seem to carry on a conversation with a man because he’s attractive? This is ridiculous.

“Shit—I mean crap.” Clarke glances around to make sure no kids overheard her. “I’m a disaster today. I’m here to pick up my honorary niece, Jordan.”

“Ahhh you must be Auntie Clarke then.” The man’s face lights up once more, gesturing to where Jordan is still playing with the young boy. “I’m Gus’s dad, Bellamy Blake.”

“Clarke Griffin and it’s nice to meet you—I’m sorry for being awkward. I was afraid I was going to be late.” Clarke glances back at Jordan and Gus. They seem to be having fun so she doesn’t feel bad for not calling the girl over just yet. Plus what’s the harm in talking to Gus’s _very_ hot dad?

Bellamy laughs. “Awkward? Nahhh. Gus loves Jordan—calls her his best friend.”

“That’s sweet. I had one of those when I was young.” She glances at Bellamy. “I mean a boy who was my best friend. You know what? I think it might be best if I just stop talking—I am not doing well on the conversation front today.”

“You’re doing just fine. And I hope you don’t stop as I’m rather enjoying myself.” 

Is he flirting with her? He can’t be, right? A glance at his left hand shows no wedding band, but that doesn’t mean anything. He’s just being friendly. He has to be. It’s the only thing that makes sense.

Bellamy takes a deep breath. “So, I know that we’ve just met and all, but would you be interested in grabbing dinner sometime?”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurts out and she wants to hit her head against a wall. Today is just not her day.

Bellamy freezes for a moment. “Oh, I’m sorry. There was no ring so I assumed you were single which is dumb I know. I’m so sorry about that. I should’ve asked if you were seeing someone and not just assumed that you weren’t.” He ducks his head.

“Oh, I’m not.” Clarke shakes her head. “There’s no father. Artificial insemination for the win.” 

She did not just say that. This day is going to go down as the most embarrassing moment of her adult life. What the hell is wrong with her today? This is not information that this stranger needs to know. 

“Well, great then.” Bellamy grins at her again. “In that case, I’d really love to take you out to dinner.”

Clarke stares at him dumbfounded. Did he not hear her? Did he not understand? 

“Auntie Clarke!” Jordan yells, running over with Gus close at her heels.

Clarke shakes her head, turning to smile at Jordan. “Hey, Jordy.”

“This is my bestest friend Gus,” Jordan gushes as she wraps an arm around Gus. “You were talking to his dad.”

“So I heard. It’s very nice to meet you, Gus.” Clarke leans down so that she’s closer to the kids’ level.

Gus extends his hand to her. “Augustus Finch Bellamy. Please call me Gus.”

“Oh, what wonderful manners you have, Gus.” Clarke shakes his hand before standing back up again. “I’m Clarke, Jordan’s aunt.”

Gus nods enthusiastically. “Jordan talks about you all the time.” He turns to Bellamy. “Can we play for a few more minutes?”

“Well, that’s up to Clarke. She and Jordan might have somewhere to be,” Bellamy says as his attention turns back to Clarke.

Clarke runs her fingers through Jordan’s hair. “A few more minutes is fine. Go have fun.” She watches as Jordan and Gus take off again before turning back to Bellamy. “To return to our previous conversation—you did hear the part where I said I’m pregnant, right?”

Bellamy laughs loudly before answering her, “Yes. I did in fact hear that. It doesn’t change the question.”

Clarke blinks at him for a few moments, unsure. She doesn’t get it. Shouldn’t he be running for the hills? “And you still want to take me out?”

“Is it really that hard to comprehend?” Bellamy asks. “You’re obviously beautiful. You’re funny. And Jordan has nothing but nice things to say about you.”  
  


“You do realize that most men would turn and run the minute I said the word pregnant, right?” Clarke still can’t understand why he would be interested in dating a pregnant woman. And does she really want to start dating someone while she’s preparing for a baby? That just seems like a lot of work.

“I’m not most men.” Bellamy shakes his head. “Look, there’s no pressure. If you’re not interested, I’m not going to go crazy or anything. I’d just like to get to know you.”

“Oh, I’m interested,” Clarke blurts out, eyes widening at how eager she sounds. She shakes her head. “Look, I’m sorry. I literally just found out I’m pregnant yesterday. You’re the first person that I’ve told and I’m a little overwhelmed. And it’s crazy to me that you still want to take me out, knowing that I’m pregnant.”

Bellamy nods. “So, no harm, no foul. Forget I asked.”

“And if I don’t want to forget?”

“Well in that case,” Bellamy says as he pulls out his phone. “Why don’t you put your number in and I’ll call you.”

“Okay.” Clarke ducks her head as she takes his phone, quickly entering her number in. She has no idea if this is a good idea, but she likes him. He’s different from the men and women that she’s dated in the past. Even if they don’t end up dating, she could always use another friend, right? And hell, maybe just a friend who might want to sleep with her every once in a while. She could get behind that idea too. Her eyes rake over him again as she hands him back his phone.

Yeah, she could _definitely_ get behind that idea. 

“I should probably get Jordan some dinner. Don’t want her to tell her parents that I didn’t feed her or something.” Clarke licks her lips, watching as Bellamy’s eyes follow the movement. Heat rushes through her as she sucks in a deep breath. Yup, definitely time to go. “Jordan! Time to go!”

Jordan and Gus both come running up. Jordan hugs Gus before turning to Bellamy. “Good night Mr. Blake.”

“Good night, Jordan.” Bellamy grins at her before turning back to Clarke. “It was very nice to meet you, Clarke. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Clarke feels her face reddening again as she smiles, nodding. “It was nice meeting you too. Bye Gus.” She grabs Jordan’s hand and leads her toward the car before she can do anything else embarrassing. 

After getting Jordan settled, Clarke climbs into the car. “So your mom said we could get pizza for dinner, does that sound good?” 

“YES!” Jordan yells causing Clarke to wince slightly.

“Inside voices are a necessity in the car, Jordy.” Clarke sighs as she backs her car up, catching a glimpse of Bellamy and Gus before they duck behind a car. 

“Sorry, Auntie Clarke,” Jordan apologizes. “I just got really excited, but I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.” Clarke pulls out of the parking lot and heads toward her house. “We’ll order the pizza once we get to my house. Extra cheese?”

“Yes please.” Jordan pauses. “So is Mr. Blake your new boyfriend?”

“What?” Clarke glances in the rearview mirror, eyes wide in shock. “Why would you think that?”

Jordan shrugs. “I heard him ask you to dinner so I thought maybe he was your boyfriend.”

Clarke shakes her head. Kids hear more than you think they do—always. “No, Jordan. He is not my new boyfriend and you shouldn’t listen in on adults’ conversations, it’s not nice.”

“I’m sorry, Auntie Clarke.” Jordan falls silent, watching out the window as they drive.

Clarke heaves a sigh of relief. Well, at least that’s one crisis averted. She wonders if this day could get any weirder.

* * *

“Clarke?” Harper’s voice is laced with confusion and a small amount of panic as she answers the phone. “Is everything okay?”

Clarke drops her head. “Yes, Harper, Jordan is fine. I’m sorry. I know that you’re getting ready for your date night with Monty, but I needed to talk to someone and you’re always my first call.”

“Oh, okay.” Harper lets out a sigh of relief. “Well, in that case, you’re going on speaker so I can keep getting ready.”

“Are you sure? I can call Raven? Or we can talk tomorrow?” 

Harper lets out a laugh. “Clarke, you’re obviously freaking out over something and since it’s not my kid, it won’t affect my night. So spill it.”

“You know Bellamy Blake? Gus’s dad?”

“Yes, he’s friends with Monty.” She pauses. “Why?”

Clarke sighs. “He asked me to dinner.”

“What? That’s great!” Harper lets out a squeal. “He’s a super nice guy, Clarke and he’s a great dad from what I can tell.”

Clarke laughs a little. This isn’t how she wanted to tell Harper. She’d been planning to tell her that night, but desperate times and all that. “I’m pregnant, Harper.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line for a moment—long enough that Clarke begins to wonder if the line didn’t get dropped—and then Harper lets out another squeal. “Why didn’t you start with that? That’s amazing. I am so happy for you.”

“I was going to tell you tonight when you guys came to pick up Jordan. I just found out yesterday.” She shakes her head, even though Harper can’t see her. “But how can I start dating someone when I just found out I’m pregnant. How is that fair to anyone?”

“Okay, Clarke. Serious talk.” There’s a pause and Clarke can tell that Harper has picked the phone back up. “Having a baby doesn’t mean you have to be alone. Yes, you decided you didn’t need someone to have a baby and you’re right—you don’t. But just because you made that decision, doesn’t mean that you _have_ to be alone. You know that right?”

Clarke leans around the corner to make sure that Jordan is still watching her movie while they wait for the pizza—thankfully, she is. “I know, but what right do I have to saddle someone with that?”

“Well, did you tell him?” Harper puts her back on speakerphone.

“Of course I did. I mean, I kind of blurted it out. I’m going to be honest, I have no idea why that man wants to go out with me. I was a complete tongue-tied idiot while I was talking to him. But he said he still wanted to take me out and by the time I made it home he’d already texted me so I had his number.”

Harper lets out a laugh. “Oh, trust me, I can see how that man would make you tongue-tied.”

“Who made Clarke tongue-tied?” Monty’s voice filters through the line, obviously in the room but not as near the phone.

“Bellamy.”

“Oh, yeah. He made me tongue-tied too.” Monty laughs.

Harper laughs again. “Okay, here’s what I’m going to tell you. You’re young, you’re hot, and you deserve to be happy. If Bellamy can make you happy then you should at least give it a shot. Don’t let being pregnant hold you back.”

“What? Clarke’s pregnant?” Monty’s voice becomes clearer as she assumes he’s walking closer. “Congrats, Clarke!”

“Thank you, Monty.” She lets out a sigh as the doorbell rings. “Pizza’s here. Thank you for talking me down, Harper. You two enjoy your date night.” 

Clarke hangs up the phone just as Jordan rounds the corner, dancing from foot to foot. “Pizza?”

“Yes, pizza.” Clarke laughs as she makes her way to the door. She feels better after her conversation with Harper. She does deserve to be happy, so she’ll give Bellamy a chance. They both deserve that. 

* * *

Clarke sighs from her spot beside the toilet. She’s supposed to be getting ready for her date with Bellamy right now, but instead, she’s spent the last thirty minutes trying to figure out if she’s going to get sick. Her “morning sickness” as they call it—which is a misnomer because that shit lasts all day—has progressively gotten worse over the last week. The nausea is what had alerted her to the fact that she might be pregnant has gotten so much worse. 

She’d been to the doctor’s just that morning to confirm the pregnancy and get everything going. The doctor had told her that it’s completely normal, but Clarke does not approve. But the important thing that she’d gotten from the doctor today is that she’s at about ten weeks which means she could have up to thirty more weeks of this, although it's more likely to only be through the first trimester. 

Clarke grabs her phone and checks the time, cursing herself. Bellamy is supposed to be here in fifteen minutes. She manages to stand up, glancing in the mirror—a very bad idea. She looks terrible. There isn’t enough makeup in the world to cover that up. She splashes some water on her face and runs a brush through her hair. 

She makes her way to her bedroom, changing clothes as quickly as she can. A glance in the mirror makes her shake her head. It’s the best she’s going to be able to do today. She sighs again when she hears the doorbell. She probably should have canceled the date, but she’s really been looking forward to it. So here she is going on a date feeling like crap.

Clarke pastes a smile on her face as she pulls open the door. “Hi, Bellamy.”

Bellamy’s smile drops the second his eyes land on her. “We’re not going to dinner.”

“What? Yes, we are. I just need to grab my purse.” Clarke turns around, trying to remember where she put it.

“No, we’re not.” Bellamy steps in the door, shutting it behind him. “These are for you.” He offers her a bouquet of flowers.

Clarke takes them, lifting them to her nose to inhale. “They’re beautiful, Bellamy. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Bellamy takes the flowers back from her before placing his hand on her lower back, leading her into the living room. “Now, sit down on the couch. Why didn’t you call and cancel if you weren’t feeling well?”

Clarke sits down onto the couch, pushing her shoes off before pulling her knees to her chest. “I was looking forward to going out with you. I thought that I would feel better once it was time.”

Bellamy sighs, shaking his head. “Do you have a vase somewhere?” He puts his hand out when she starts to stand up. “Nope, you stay right there and tell me where it is.”

Clarke frowns. “It’s on top of the fridge.”

“Okay, the kitchen is through here I assume?” Bellamy gestures toward the back of the house and at her nod continues, “ Great, I’ll be right back.” 

Clarke sighs, leaning her head back. So much for having a fun night out getting to know Bellamy. She knew trying to date while she’s pregnant was a bad idea. This is what she gets for listening to Harper. Now he’s not going to want anything to do with her. 

A few moments later Bellamy wanders back in with the flowers—now in a vase—in his hands. He sets it down on the coffee table before sitting next to her. “In the future, if we have plans and you don’t feel well, just call me and tell me.”

“You still want to go out with me?” Clarke wonders if she sounds as bewildered as she feels. 

Bellamy laughs. “Yes. You being sick doesn’t change that. But since you’re not feeling well and I already have a sitter, how about I make us something to eat. Does anything sound good?”

“Pancakes,” Clarke says with no hesitation. She’s been craving pancakes all day, but she doesn’t have anything to make them so she’s just been ignoring the craving. “But I don’t have any mix or anything.”

“Well, then I guess I’m making a trip to the store.” Bellamy stands up. “Why don’t you lay down and watch some tv while I’m gone. Is there anything else you’d like?”

Clarke just stares at Bellamy, trying to comprehend this man in front of her. “You not only want to make me pancakes, but you’re going to go to the store to get the stuff to make them?”

“Yes, Clarke. That’s what’s happening right now. You’ve got my number. If you think of anything else that you’re craving just text me and I’ll get it while I’m at the store, okay?”

“Okay.” Clarke watches him go out the front door, still confused. She doesn’t even know if all of her friends would do this for her, but here he is—this man she barely knows—going to the store so that he can make her the food that she’s craving. He’s almost too good to be true. 

Determined not to overthink it—something she would _never_ do, yeah right—Clarke lays back on the couch, pulling the blanket over her and letting her eyes fall shut. She knows she has shows to catch up on, but she just needs to close her eyes for a minute, and then she’ll turn something on. 

  
  


Clarke startles awake at the sound of the doorbell. She blinks a few times, realizing that she’s on the couch. Why is she on the couch? Oh crap, Bellamy. Clarke jumps up from the couch, rushing over to the door. “I’m so sorry, I fell asleep.”

Bellamy smiles down at her. “That’s okay. That means you need it. You can go back to sleep while I make dinner if you’d like.” 

“No, I’ll come keep you company in the kitchen,” Clarke says as she steps back to let him in. She trails behind him as he makes his way to the kitchen, pulling herself onto one of the stools lining the counter. “Thanks again for doing this.”

Bellamy looks up from where he’s unpacking the groceries. “Honestly? It’s my pleasure. I love to cook.”

“That makes one of us,” Clarke huffs. “I can cook, but I don’t enjoy it.”

“Well, then I guess it’s good that you met me.” Bellamy starts opening cabinets, looking for what he needs she guesses. “So you didn’t text me and I honestly don’t know if you have any dietary restrictions, but I figured I could make some scrambled eggs and I got bacon just in case.”

“Bacon?” Clarke perks up. “I love bacon.”

Bellamy laughs. “See? I knew I liked you for a reason.”

They make small talk while Bellamy works on their breakfast for dinner. Clarke is practically drooling by the time he sets a plate in front of her. She digs in without a second thought—this is the first time that she’s felt hungry all day. 

She pauses, fork halfway to her mouth after a few moments, realizing that Bellamy is still standing there watching her. “Is something wrong?” she asks.

“No.” Bellamy shakes his head. “I take it you like it?”

Clarke nods. “So good.” She starts to bring the fork to her mouth again but stops. “I’m sorry, that was rude. I should’ve waited until you sat down.”

“Not at all.” Bellamy makes his way around the counter, setting his plate next to hers before sitting on another of the stools. “I’m just glad that you’re eating.”

Clarke is suddenly ravenous so she hopes that Bellamy can forgive her for ignoring him for a few minutes while she shovels food into her mouth. When she finally feels slightly sated she turns to him. “Thank you again. I’m sure this isn’t how you expected the date to go.”

“No, but I’m not complaining.” Bellamy turns to look at her, offering her a quick smile before continuing to eat.

“Not to sound ungrateful, but _why_ are you doing this?” Clarke doesn’t look at him as she asks it, instead choosing to take another bite of food. 

Bellamy lays his hand on Clarke’s, waiting until she turns to him before he speaks. “I don’t know if it’s because you don’t know me or you have really crappy friends—I’m going to assume it’s the first one because Monty and Harper—but people can do nice things for you.”

Clarke shrugs. “I know, but you barely know me. I don’t know why you’d want to.”

“Okay, I’m going to tell you this once more, and then I don’t want to tell you again. You seem like a nice person and I want to get to know you better. If that involves me making you dinner and making sure you’re taking care of yourself? I’m okay with that.” Bellamy looks away for a moment. “We’re going to go ahead and just get this out there now, I’m a widower. Gus’s mom died two years ago.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Clarke can’t even imagine what that would be like, but she doesn’t say anything more because it seems like there’s more Bellamy has to say.

“Thank you.” Bellamy nods, taking a deep breath. “It was cancer that we didn’t catch until it was too late. Her name was Gina and we met in college. I loved her very much and she was an amazing mother. But the reason I mention this is because we were already married when she got pregnant with Gus. Her pregnancy was not easy which is why we didn’t have any other kids even before we found out she was sick. You’re doing this alone which is amazing, but I’m sure it’s hard. Anything I can do to help make that easier for you, I want to do—because I know how hard pregnancy can be on a woman’s body. So just keep that in mind.”

“Thank you, Bellamy.” 

They fall back into silence as they continue to eat. Clarke just can’t believe that this amazing wonderful man wants to be a part of her chaotic life. Once they’re done, Clarke helps Bellamy clean up the kitchen and it’s nice—domestic.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” she asks him as he closes the dishwasher.

“Are you feeling up to it?”

Clarke nods. “I’d really like it if you’d stay a little longer.”

“Okay. Well, you get to pick.” 

Clarke doesn’t put up an argument, just picks something off Netflix as they settle onto the couch. When Clarke has a hard time finding a comfortable position Bellamy laughs and gestures her closer. “Come here.”

Clarke settles against his side, his arm around her shoulders and it’s so nice. She can feel her eyes growing heavy not even halfway through the movie. She tries to fight it—she really does—but she guesses she failed since Bellamy is now shaking her awake and the movie is obviously over.

“Man, I’m the worst date ever. I’m so sorry.” Clarke sighs as she sits up, hoping that she didn’t drool on him.

“Not at all.” Bellamy stands up, stretching. “Can you make it to bed okay or do I need to tuck you in?”?

Clarke laughs. “I think I can handle it. Thank you again for tonight. It’s not what I thought our first date would be like, but I really enjoyed myself. I know it’s hard to believe seeing as I fell asleep on you.”

“Ah, but see you fell asleep on me and not the couch so obviously you were enjoying my company.” Bellamy grins as they make their way to the door. “I meant everything that I said earlier. Even if you just want to be friends, I’d like to be here for you.”

“And if I don’t want to just be friends?” Clarke asks before biting down on her lip.

Bellamy sighs. “Then that would make me very happy. I’d like to kiss you if that’s okay.”

Wow, when was the last time someone had asked if they could kiss her? She’s pretty sure it was in high school and it brings a smile to her face. “I think I’d like that.”

Bellamy cups her face in his hands, moving in slowly—she assumes to give her time to change her mind—but she lifts up on her toes and meets him halfway. The kiss is soft and rather chaste, over almost before it even began—but it’s one of the best kisses she’s ever had. 

“Go to bed,” Bellamy tells her as he drops his hands from her face. “I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Please do.” Clarke watches him from the doorway until he climbs in his car. She shuts the door, leaning back against it with a smile on her face. She hadn’t been expecting it to go this well, but she can’t say that she’s sad that it did.

* * *

**2 months later**

“I’m sorry, babe. There’s an emergency and I can’t get away.” The stress in Raven’s voice is very apparent.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it, Rave. I can go by myself.” Clarke bites down on her lip to keep herself from crying. It really is okay, but her eyes are welling up. “I’ll tell you all about it when you get off work.”

“Okay. I’m sorry again, Clarke. Love you.”

As soon as the line is disconnected Clarke lets the tears fall. This is one of the things she hates most about pregnancy—the hormones and the emotions. She feels like she can’t control her emotions anymore. Yes, she’s disappointed that Raven can’t go with her, but it’s not like it’s the first time she’s gone to a doctor’s appointment alone.

She sighs because she knows why she’s so upset. She’s going to find out the gender of the baby today and she wanted someone there with her when she found out. But it’s not like she can’t do it on her own. She looks down as her phone goes off.

  


Clarke waits for a response, but when he doesn’t she shrugs and gets her stuff together to head to her appointment. At least she doesn’t feel like crying anymore—she considers that a win. Her appointment isn’t for another hour, but she figures she can grab some food on the way. She’s always hungry now that she’s not dealing with morning sickness anymore. She is so glad that she is one of the lucky ladies that doesn’t have to deal with morning sickness the whole pregnancy.

She stops at her favorite café and enjoys a quick meal before making her way to the doctor’s office. She smiles to herself as she heads inside. Even if she has to find out alone, she can’t wait to find out what she’s going to have. It doesn’t matter to her if it’s a boy or a girl, but it’s helpful for when she starts decorating. 

Clarke checks in quickly before turning to find a seat, stopping in shock when she sees Bellamy sitting in one of the chairs, grinning at her. What is he doing here?

She makes her way over to him, dropping down into the seat beside him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I know you didn’t want to do this alone so I got someone to cover my classes so I could come.” Bellamy picks up her hand, entwining their fingers.

Clarke just stares at him for a moment. He never ceases to surprise her. “I love you.” The words spill from her lips without her permission—not that she doesn’t mean them. She’s definitely head over heels in love with him, but she hadn’t meant to tell him in the middle of a waiting room. 

Bellamy’s head jerks up, eyes meeting hers as a smile slowly makes its way over his lips once more. “I love you, too.”

Clarke, unable to contain her happiness, leans over and kisses him—probably a little too enthusiastically considering that they’re in a public waiting room, but she can’t bring herself to care.

Over the last couple of months, they’ve gone on so many dates that she’s lost count. She spends more time at Bellamy’s place with him and Gus than she does at her own house. But they still haven’t slept together. Neither of them has wanted to rush anything, plus half the time Gus is with them. Clarke doesn’t know about Bellamy, but she doesn’t want their first time to be with Gus down the hall.

But this is probably at least part of the reason that Clarke forgets for a moment where they are. She doesn’t think she can wait much longer to sleep with him. Hell, when she’d first agreed to go on a date with him she’d been pretty sure that it would just end up being sex. Now here they are two months later and they haven’t even slept together. That has to change and soon.

“Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke jerks away from Bellamy, blinking as the blood rushes to her face. She gets out of her chair as quickly as she can, pulling Bellamy along with her as she tries to avoid meeting the eyes of anyone in the waiting room. She doesn’t want to be judged for her over-excitement. 

They follow the nurse to a room and Bellamy helps her up onto the table. The nurse moves around getting things ready. “So I see you guys get to find out the gender today. That’s an exciting time for parents—surprisingly it’s usually the dads that want to know the worst.” She winks at Bellamy.

Clarke opens her mouth to explain that he’s not the father, but Bellamy speaks before she can. “I _am_ really excited to find out the gender.” 

“Well, it shouldn’t be too long. The doctor will be in shortly.” And then she’s gone.

Clarke turns to Bellamy, eyes narrowed. “You let her assume that you’re the dad.”

“Does that bother you?”

Clarke considers the question and its answer for a moment. She thinks that maybe it should bother her, but that’s not what he asked. “No, it doesn’t. But you shouldn’t feel like you have to pretend to be the dad.”

“I don’t feel like I have to.” Bellamy shrugs. “And if this works out between us, I’m the only dad that child will know so I figure I might as well get used to it, right?”

Clarke blinks at him, trying to make sure that she’s heard him correctly. “Bellamy, we’ve only known each other for like two months.”

“And?” Bellamy shrugs. “Time doesn’t mean anything. I love you. You make me happy. I could see us having a life together. Can’t you?”

Clarke is saved from having to answer as there is a knock on the door. Both Clarke and Bellamy’s heads turn toward the door as Dr. Jackson comes inside.

“Clarke, hello.” Jackson turns to Bellamy. “You’re new.”

“This is Bellamy, Jackson.” Clarke reaches out, squeezing Bellamy’s hand. “Jackson worked under my mom for a while until he decided he wanted to be an OB.”

Bellamy holds out his free hand to Jackson. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” He makes his way over to the ultrasound machine. “Are you ready to find out what the gender is?”

Clarke settles back on the table, pulling up her shirt, and letting her mind wander. Bellamy can see them having a life together and not just the two of them, but Gus and this baby. Can she? She almost laughs out loud at the question. Of course, she can. How could she not? This man is as close to perfect as she’s ever met—at least perfect for her, which is what is important.

“You know the drill, this is going to be cold,” Jackson says as he squirts out the gel onto her stomach before setting the wand onto her stomach. 

Soon the room is filled with the heartbeat of her baby and she lets her eyes fall shut, a smile falling across her lips. That’s her baby. Bellamy’s hand finds hers again, squeezing lightly. Clarke opens her eyes, turning to smile at him, but his eyes aren’t on her—they’re on the ultrasound machine.

Clarke follows his example, turning to look at Jackson as he starts talking—though if she’s honest, she’s not really listening to what he’s saying. Her mind is still on Bellamy’s question and her answer. 

“A girl?” Bellamy’s voice is soft, awe apparent in his tone.

Clarke’s smile grows, eyes wide as they meet Bellamy’s. She’s having a girl. No, _they’re_ having a girl. Bellamy’s hands cup her face once more and then he’s leaning down to kiss her. They break apart when Jackson clears his throat.

Bellamy chuckles as he turns his attention to Jackson while Clarke ducks her head to hide her embarrassment. She still can’t focus on Jackson’s words so she hopes that Bellamy is. 

“I’ll see you next time, Clarke.” Jackson waves at her and then he’s gone.

“I have someone covering my classes for the rest of the day,” Bellamy says as he helps Clarke down from the table. “Do you want to grab something to eat?”

“No.” Clarke shakes her head.

Bellamy’s face falls. “Oh, okay.”

Clarke grabs his hands, waiting until he looks at her again. “I want you to take me home.”

“But you drove.”

“Bellamy, do I need to spell out to you what I mean when I say I want you to take me home?” Clarke laughs.

Clarke sees the realization dawn on Bellamy’s face just before he’s pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers. She knows that they need to talk. He’s said some important things that he deserves answers to, but first, it’s time that they finally take the next step in their relationship. And if she’s honest, she’s also just really horny. Damn pregnancy hormones.

* * *

**Five months later**

Clarke is exhausted and her entire body aches, but as she smiles down at the baby girl in her arms, she knows that it was worth it. She’s beautiful and Clarke has so much love for her, she feels like her heart might explode. She’d loved her daughter while she’d been growing inside of her, but holding her now, it’s so much more than she could’ve ever imagined.

There’s a commotion in the doorway, drawing Clarke’s attention. Gus rushes in with Bellamy at his heels. Gus has a huge smile on his face as he makes his way over to the bed. “Is this her?”

“Yeah, buddy. This is her.” Bellamy laughs as ruffles Gus’s hair. 

Clarke scoots over and pats the bed. Bellamy lifts Gus to sit beside her before running a hand through her hair. Clarke lets her eyes fall shut for a moment, it feels so nice.

“Meet Iris Lauren Blake,” Clarke says as she holds Iris so that Gus can see her. “Your baby sister.”

Gus looks at her, awe written all over his face. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course you can.” 

Clarke and Bellamy help him sit so that he can hold Iris properly and he’s so gentle with her. It’s all that he’s been talking about for weeks—how he can’t wait for his new baby sister to come home. 

Clarke smiles because how can she not? When she’d decided a year ago that she wanted to become a mom, this was not how she’d imagined it turning out. She’d decided she could do it on her own and she knows that she could, but she doesn’t have to. Instead in less than six months, she’s gained a husband, a son, and a brand new daughter. It’s not what she expected, but she’s not complaining.

Bellamy leans down and kisses her lightly. She’s never been happier than she is right now with her family, celebrating this new life that has made their family grow larger. She knows that her friends will be here soon and she’ll be happy to see them, but she’s glad for this time with just the four of them. 

Life might not have worked out the way that Clarke expected it to, but life works in mysterious ways. And how can she be mad that she has more than she ever thought she would? She can’t and she won’t be. She’s ecstatic at the turn of events that led to this moment. There’s nothing that she would change.

“I love you, Iris,” Gus leans down to whisper to his sister. “I’m your brother and I’ll always be there for you.”

Clarke’s eyes well up, tears threatening to fall as she looks up to meet Bellamy’s eyes and they share a smile.

Yeah, there’s nothing she would change at all. Her life is magical.


End file.
